<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Who Held Your Hand by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075038">The Man Who Held Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chest Binding, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Married Couple, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Smut, Switching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Transmasculine, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Reynolds comes home early from the Amalgamated Globe circuit to discover his wife Charlene wearing one of his suits. When Charlene explains her lifelong desire to become a man, Pete decides they’ll face the challenge together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Reynolds/Original Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Unlocking the door, Pete called into the house. “Charlene? Darling? I’m home!” Looking around the kitchen and living room there was no sign of her. Bone tired from his months away on the circuit selling for Amalgamated Globes, Pete fought to keep his energy up as he tightened his grip on the bouquet of purple and pink carnations and strode to the back bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pete twisted the doorknob. “Hello, dear, I got...you...flowers…” Arm falling to his side, Pete stared open mouthed. Charlene stood before their bedroom mirror, drowning in one of his suits, complete with tie, pocket square, and her mass of crimson hair tucked up inside of one of his fedoras.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Peter!” She gasped, taking a couple of stumbling steps backwards, and Pete noticed she was also standing in his over-large loafers. “You...you’re...I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow.” Eyes wide, Pete saw her fingers trembling at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I, um….” Pete swallowed, staring. “Double sale. Yesterday, in Kenosha. What, uh...what’re you doing, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charlene looked at herself in the mirror, then back at Peter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...I really didn’t think you’d be home.” Charlene’s eyes fell to the floor and her shoulders curled inward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Blinking, Pete tilted his head. “But...but why would you be wearing one of my suits?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Charlene’s green eyes met his, looking helpless. “Maybe, um...maybe we should sit down.” Gesturing to the bed, she stepped out of his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, Pete joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, I, um…” Hands curled over the edge of the bed, Charlene swallowed hard. “I don't exactly know how to say this, but I...I’ve had this problem for a long time where I don’t...I don’t feel like I’m good at...being a woman.” Her eyes shifted quickly from side to side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pete gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Charlene cleared her throat. “I’ve always felt, ever since I was a little kid,” She gestured toward her chest. “That inside I was...I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rubbing her back, Pete tilted his head down trying to catch her eye, but Charlene was looking determinedly at the floor. “Wrong how?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Silent for a moment, when Charlene spoke again her voice was shaky. “I think, I, um...I think I’m...I mean, inside I’ve always felt like...like I’m a...a man.” Bringing a trembling hand to her mouth, tears dripped from the corners of her eyes as Charlene hunched over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hand falling from her back, Pete sat back, mouth agape. His mind was a desert. All he could think to do was fumble in his pocket, extract a cigarette, and light it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After a few minutes of weeping, Charlene looked to him with red-rimmed eyes. “Peter, please say something. Anything. Even if you’re going to scream at me, just say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mouth working open and closed in silence, Pete eventually shrugged. “I’m sorry, darling. I don’t know what to say.” He ashed on the carpet, even though he knew how much Charlene hated it. Pete imagined that wasn’t her biggest concern at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Charlene fidgeted with her hands. “I’ve tried everything I could think of. I thought if I could be the perfect woman, you know, that, um…” she sniffed. “That, um...maybe it would go away, would work itself out. So I took all those homemaking classes, and I try to look pretty for you all the time, but it was still there.” Leaning her head back, Charlene blinked at the ceiling. “I even tried praying it away, but that didn’t do any good.” Turning back to the floor, she ran a hand over her face. “Trust me, Peter, if I could…” Charlene brought a hand to her chest, voice getting thick again. “If I could carve this thing out of me I would. Because it’s killing me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s killing me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Practically screaming the last words, Charlene folded in on herself, sobbing, Pete’s hat tumbling to the floor and spilling out her long auburn hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quickly jumping up to extinguish his cigarette in their bedside ashtray, Pete returned and put his arm around her. “Shhh...shhh...shhh…Charlene, my love, it’s okay, we’ll figure this out, we will.” Pete rocked her back and forth, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Calming a bit, Charlene sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. “You mean you don’t...this doesn’t make you want to leave me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Pete took her hand. “I guess I have some questions.” Charlene nodded, fearful. “Does this, um...this thing you're describing...does this mean you want to be with a woman? Are you attracted to them like men are?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No.” Charlene looked thoughtful. “Maybe that’s strange, but...this...whatever it is, I...I feel like a man, but I still only find men attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay.” Pete nodded slowly. “And, um…” He glanced backward over the mattress. “What we do...in the bedroom? Are there problems I don’t know about? I mean, do you...do you still want to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, Peter,” Charlene squeezed his hand. “No, nothing’s wrong there. Our lovemaking is wonderful. Always has been. I just...wish…” Hand grasping in the air for the words, Charlene took a shuddering breath. “I just wish I was in a different body while we were doing it.” She spoke very quickly, eyes cutting away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Peter scratched under his sharp jaw. “Okay then.” Retrieving another cigarette, he took a long drag, staring into the middle distance and thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So…” Charlene rubbed his thumb. “Please, tell me what’s on your mind, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” Pete inhaled sharply, blinking and scratching behind one ear before meeting  Charlene’s eyes. “I know I love you. And I know I want us to be together. Beyond that I can’t say I fully understand what you’re going through, but if this is what you need to, um...to get through. I’ll...I’ll do whatever I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lip quivering, Charlene gazed back at him. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, darling.” He nodded. “I just want you to be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face crumpling, Charlene threw her arms around him and sobbed against his neck, endlessly repeating, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she calmed herself a bit, Pete sat back. “Now that you’ve told me all this, I feel like I should...I should tell you something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Charlene tilted her head, hand on Pete’s shoulder. “What is it, Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Pete paused, lighting a fresh cigarette. “You know how I was in the army before we met?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Charlene nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling a large plume of smoke, Pete tapped his fingers on his leg. “Well, um...while I was there, there was this...this other private, Mike. And we, um...we became pretty close. And we would, um...share a tent. Sometimes…” Pete’s eyes shifted away and two pink spots appeared high on his cheeks as he took another puff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Charlene sat back in surprise. “Well, that’s...why didn’t you ever tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling, Pete tipped his head back and forth. “Well, I figured you’d leave me. Or maybe even turn me in. I didn’t want to risk it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene reached up to stroke one of his prominent cheekbones. “I’m so glad you told me now.” Tipping forward, she caught Pete’s light pink lips in a kiss. Closing his eyes, Pete leaned into her for a moment, tilting his head and letting his tongue explore Charlene’s mouth before pausing to get up and crush his cigarette, kicking off his shoes in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, I missed you so much.” Pete said, rejoining her as they shifted to the top of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the jacket from his shoulders, Charlene nodded. “Me too, Peter. Desperately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining her lips, Peter started to help her out of his jacket, then paused. “Do you, um...do you want to leave this on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” She nodded feverishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Peter laid her back, and Charlene hummed in pleasure at the familiar weight of him that she missed whenever he was gone on the road. Spreading her legs, Peter ground himself between her thighs, the beginnings of his erection rubbing against her as they explored one another’s mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Peter’s large hands began massaging her breast over the dress shirt when Charlene stilled his wrist. “Um...Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” He pulled back, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, um...maybe there is one thing I would change. Could you...would you not touch my chest? When we make love, please? I don’t…I don’t like that very much.” She swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete saw the anxiety in her emerald eyes and nodded, moving his hand to her waist. “Of course, darling. Everything else though, is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She smiled up at him. “Yes, I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Studying her face, Pete rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “Alright, if you think of anything just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head, Charlene kissed his hand. “I will. Thank you, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing her once more, Pete buried a hand in Charlene’s scarlet hair, the other fiddling with the zipper of her, well, his, slacks. There was something about seeing her in one of his suits that Pete found incredibly arousing, and when he managed to get his hand below the waistband and found she was also wearing a pair of his boxers, he grinned against her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers dipping between her thighs, Pete discovered Charlene was already slick with desire as he twirled circles around the sensitive nub. Pressing kisses to his sculpted jawline, Charlene let out a soft moan as she rocked against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Peter, I missed the way you touch me.” She breathed, pushing his suspenders off and hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. Charlene lovingly caressed his firm chest, fingers trailing through the sparse dark hair before snaking a hand between them to undo his slacks and encircle his thick cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete groaned at the first brush of her fingers. All those months without her, frantically pulling at himself in dark hotel rooms and in the shower, thinking of Charlene’s hands, her mouth, the pressure of her body around him, was nothing compared to the reality of her touch. Many of the other fellows complained about their wives, harping on about how they were frigid, how after even months away they had to beg in the bedroom. But between Pete and Charlene, it was always effortless. They ached for one another and after any time apart, they tore into each other ravenously until Pete had to go away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusting into her warm palm almost immediately, Pete increased his ministrations between her thighs and Charlene clung to his shoulder with her free hand, legs beginning to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! Oh yes! Don’t stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She moaned, writhing against him and trembling, fingertips digging deep as an orgasm tore through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing his hand, Pete stood to shed the rest of his clothing before pulling off her slacks and underwear. Rifling in their bedside drawer he extracted a condom and had it halfway down himself before he paused, blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” He looked down at Charlene, brow furrowed. “Is this...is this why you haven’t wanted to have children? You said we should wait until I wasn’t on the road so much because you didn’t want to be overwhelmed with a baby alone, but, it’s this…” His dark blue eyes examined her face. ”Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene’s eyes went wide and her mouth settled into a flat line. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Peter.” She cupped his face for a moment before pushing herself up and sitting at the head of the bed. “I just...I don’t think I could handle it.” Charlene shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging herself. “I’m so sorry, Peter. You should...you should really find someone else. I just can’t be the kind of wife you need.” Laying her forehead down, it looked to Pete like she was going to start crying again and he scooted over to put an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Charlene, darling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I don’t mind if we don’t have a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene looked up at him, eyes shiny. “You...you don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete shook his head. “No, honestly I only suggested it because I thought that’s what people did. I’ve never been crazy about kids.” Pete shrugged, then reached over to thread a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Peter,” She kissed him, smiling. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, dear.” Seeking her mouth again, Pete laid her back down, taking his cock in hand and rubbing it over her entrance. “Ready?” Nodding, Charlene looked up at him and smiled. Pressing forward, Pete’s eyes fell shut and he groaned as her body enveloped him. Beginning to swivel his hips, Charlene adjusted her feet on the mattress and tipped her pelvis forward to meet his every stroke, her hands desiring to mess up his perfectly smoothed chestnut hair as they passionately wound their mouths together. Placing a hand between her legs, Pete fiddled a thumb over her clit and hooked an arm under her lower back, coming to his knees so he could pound into her with intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! Yes! Just like that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlene’s moans turned to screams as their flesh clapped together, constricting tightly around his cock and convulsing in his arms, eyes twitching helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laid her flat with his entire weight on top, hooking his hands underneath Charlene’s shoulders, burying his face against her neck, breath hot on her ear as he hammered into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my darling, yes! Yes! YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A high, broken whimper escaped him as the movements of Pete’s hips grew erratic and he tensed on top of her before falling still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying inside of her for a moment while seeking air, Pete eventually rolled off and got up to throw away the condom before returning to bed. Charlene snuggled against him and he rubbed her arm over the suit jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lighting a cigarette, Pete plucked at the loose fabric. “You know, we should really get you one of these that fits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene glanced down at herself. “How? It’s not like I could walk into a tailor. They’d call the police. And I'd only be able to wear it around the house anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Pete rubbed his chin. “I know how to sew. A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Charlene raised an eyebrow. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete nodded, exhaling. “Yeah, my mother taught me. Before I went into the army. Said she wanted to make sure I knew in case I got holes in anything so I wouldn’t catch cold.” Reminiscing, Pete smiled to himself. “So maybe I could try taking one of my old ones in? I’ve never done anything that complicated, but I’m willing to give it a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, Peter?” Charlene combed back his shiny chestnut hair. “That would be lovely, thank you.” Nodding, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. Charlene got up and changed into her pajamas before climbing back under the covers, nestling into the curve of Pete’s body. As Charlene’s breathing grew slow and deep, Pete thought over their conversation, drawing his arms tight about Charlene’s body and brushing a kiss to the back of her neck before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scribbling down the next number, Pete pulled the tape measure loose again, cigarette balanced in the corner of his mouth. “Okay, now the waist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene stood before him in her bra and panties, arms outstretched as Pete took her measurements. He’d unearthed a suit that was almost burnt sienna in color, which he thought would compliment her coloring nicely, and though the cut was slightly out of date, if he could manage it Pete thought she would look quite good when he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, the bust.” He noticed Charlene tensed as he wrapped the tape measure around her breasts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has she been gritting her teeth all these years when I touched her and I was too blind to see it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tape slipping from his fingers, Pete bent over to pick it up and when he stood, he saw Charlene frowning down at herself. “I wish there was a way to...I don’t know…” She pressed down on her breasts with her palms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flatten</span>
  </em>
  <span> them or something. I know I’m stuck with them,” she swallowed. “But I feel like the suit is never going to look right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Pete crossed his arms, bringing a hand to his mouth and tapping his lip. Then something occurred to him. “Wait right here.” Jogging out of the bedroom, Pete snatched up the keys and made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Peter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where are you going?” But he was already outside and Charlene heard the flare of the engine as he started up the convertible. In her underwear she couldn’t very well chase after him, so she sat on the bed and waited until about half an hour later Pete burst through the door with a bag from the drug store, a wide goofy smile exposing his small rounded teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upending the bag on the bed, a number of beige rolls spilled out. Picking one up and inspecting it, Charlene narrowed her eyes. “Are these…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elastic bandages.” Pete grinned. “I figured we could, you know,” He made a twirling motion above her head. “Wrap you up. To flatten you out. I didn’t know how many you’d need.” Pete looked at the pile on the bed, scratching the back of his neck. “So I just bought all of them. The cashier gave me an odd look.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Charlene squeezed one of the rolls. “Yeah. Yeah, this could work. Would you help me?” Pete agreed and she took off her bra. They ended up having to start over a few times. First getting it too tight. Then too loose. But eventually, using four of the bandages, Charlene was bound underneath her armpits and down her ribs. Admiring herself in the mirror, she turned to the side and something about that absence, that simple flatness, even though she knew it was manufactured, made Charlene’s breath hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Peter.” Blinking rapidly, she brushed a brief kiss to his lips. Nodding, Pete patted her ass and encouraged her to spread her arms so he could get the final measurement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That afternoon while Charlene was working on the pot roast, Pete had the panels of the suit spread out on the living room floor, hunched over in his undershirt and boxers, cigarette in his mouth as he measured, and cut, and swore; referencing his notes again and hoping he hadn’t just made an irreversible mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going, honey?” Charlene rubbed his back, holding out a glass of lemonade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back on the floor, Peter scratched one of his prominent dark eyebrows before he took a sip. “Complicated. But I think I’m getting the swing of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending down, Charlene kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Peter. It means so much to me that you’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to, darling.” He squeezed her arm before pouring over the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Charlene added the carrots to the roast, Pete was hauling the sewing machine out of the closet and setting it on the dining room table. Technically it was Charlene’s, she got it as a wedding present from some cousin or another, but she didn’t know how to use it and it gathered dust for years. Setting up the pedal and threading the bobbin, Pete decided to start with the slacks. Charlene watched Pete as he worked, stormy blue eyes narrowed in concentration, sizable hands moving with incredible delicacy, every so often folding a lip under when a particularly tricky spot came along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Charlene took the roast out to rest, Pete was pulling the slacks free, cutting the final strand and shaking them loose before attacking the jacket. Twenty minutes later she laid a hand on his shoulder. “Peter, dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete didn’t look up. “Alright, be there in a moment, dear.” When five minutes passed and he was still hunched over the machine, Charlene dished him up a plate and sat down next to Pete in the dining room,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, take a break. Eat something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally looking up, Pete glanced at her, then at the plate. “Oh right, thank you, darling.” Taking a bite, Pete chewed, nodding. “Very good.” Then he peered around the room and out the window at the setting sun. “Wait...what time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing in surprise, Pete wiped his mouth. “Wow, when did that happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlene laughed. “You were pretty caught up, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows, Pete nodded as he took a forkful of potato. “I guess so.” Cleaning his plate, Pete thanked her before resuming his task. Charlene did the dishes and wiped down the kitchen, but Pete was still feeding a sleeve under the needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, honey, why don’t you rest? You’ve done enough for one day.” Charlene suggested, combing her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Pete caused a bit of ash from his cigarette to drop. “I’m...I’m almost done, dear. I swear. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patting his back, Charlene went to sit on the couch and read. About half an hour later the humming of the sewing machine stopped, followed by the sound of Pete snapping the suit jacket in the air and exclaiming, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Done!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping up, Charlene saw Pete’s face was almost as excited as she was and he scooped the slacks from the chair. “Come try it on.” He beamed and she clapped her hands in anticipation. “Now I don’t...shoot, I should’ve picked up a small dress shirt when I went out today…” Pete scratched his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s alright, hang on.” Going into their closet, Charlene selected a plain white collared blouse that she bought specifically because it was no-frills and dampened her curves whenever she wore it. “This’ll do for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Pete helped her bind her chest and she put on the blouse. Pete wrote a note to himself to buy not only small dress shirts for her, but small boxers as he saw her pull the slacks over her panties. Charlene settled the jacket over her shoulders, buttoning it, and was about to turn and face the mirror when Pete stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he stepped into their closet, returning with a fedora that wasn’t quite the same color as the suit, but close enough, and a bow tie. “Let’s do this right.” Pete grinned at her, popping up the collar and threading the bow tie around Charlene’s neck before gathering her hair and twisting it into a knot on top of her head, covering it with the hat and gingerly tucking any loose strands up inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Pete covered her eyes with his long fingers, turning Charlene around to face the mirror. “And here we </span>
  <em>
    <span>go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing his hand, Charlene gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. The suit fit perfectly. Twisting from side to side, she couldn't even tell she had a chest, and the length of the jacket almost completely hid the curve of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed a kiss below her ear, his strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he stared at their reflection. “Look how handsome you are.” Pete smiled, tilting his head against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, tears came to Charlene’s eyes and she spun in Pete’s arms, bringing both hands to his face. “Thank you, Peter. I love you so much.” Her quivering lips met his and she clung to his vast shoulders as Pete swayed her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, darling. I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding against his chest, Charlene sniffled. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing him down into a kiss, Charlene walked Pete backward to the bed, encouraging him to lay down as the back of his knees hit and straddling him. Tongues twirling, she broke away and traced his stubbled jaw. “I want to use my mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, dear.” Pete smiled, squeezing her ass before she began kissing her way down his chest, lowering the waistband of his boxers and exposing his half-hard cock. Pumping him lightly, Charlene kissed the head before looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Charlene?” He tilted his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes looking at him hesitantly, Charlene bit her lower lip. “Would you...would you describe it to me? What it’s like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head. “What what’s like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it’s like to have one.” Charlene glanced down at his cock. “And what it feels like while I’m doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Pete blinked. “I guess I can try.” Thinking back on it, Pete realized Charlene had always been weirdly fascinated with his cock. Often she would stare at it, as if she were studying it, cataloging it for some scientific journal. Or after they were done and he was soft, Charlene would play with him for a long time, often resulting in them going a second round. Pete chalked it up to luck, that he struck gold with a wife who loved sex and enjoyed his manhood. Never once did it occur to him that she wished to have one of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Charlene wrapped her lips around him and Pete closed his eyes. “Well, the...the tip is the most sensitive part.” Hollowing her cheeks, Charlene pressed her tongue against his frenulum, flicking a few times. “And I can,” Pete swallowed. “I can feel it getting harder the longer you...the more you do things.” Charlene sank down, taking about half of his length down her throat and beginning to bob, using one hand to stroke his shaft into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete was breathing heavily and having a difficult time concentrating, but he wanted to do his best for Charlene’s sake. “And...and your mouth it’s...so wet and warm, and when you do that with your hand I can feel the skin sliding up and down.” Charlene used her other hand to fondle his balls before using two fingers to slowly but firmly dig circles into the soft spot directly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pete didn’t swear often, but when she touched him there it made his toes curl. “When you do that...that with your fingers, Charlene…” Pete fisted his hands in her red hair, a whiny note sneaking into his voice as he began thrusting into her throat. “It...It feels like almost a...a tugging deep inside. I don’t know, but it’s so good, darling, please, don’t stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Whimpering, and digging his heels into the mattress, Pete threw his face to the side as he humped Charlene’s mouth, large hands pushing her head down hastily as only the whites of his eyes showed under fluttering lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlene tasted the salty sweetness at the back of her throat as Pete’s body relaxed beneath her. Rising, she wiped her eyes and mouth before joining him at the top of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Charlene.” Pete shook his head, trying to catch a breath. “I tried, but it’s harder to explain than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, patting his chest. “No, thank you. That was helpful.” Dipping forward, Charlene kissed the spot where his neck joined his jaw. “And incredibly sexy.”  Pete smiled and Charlene got up to change into her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were laying in the darkness, Pete just starting to float off to sleep when he felt Charlene squeeze his fingers. “Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a minute. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlene, what is it?” Pete rolled over and turned on the lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping over to face him, Charlene held Pete’s hand, but stared at the space between them. “I don’t know...I feel like you’ve done so much already…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete let the backs of his fingers fall over her cheek. “Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you...just when we’re alone together...would you call me...Charlie?” Her viridescent eyes flicked up to his, two deep pools of yearning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Pete grinned. “Charlie.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Unwrapping the replacement can opener as he walked through the door, Pete called into the house. “Charlen-Charlie, darling? I’m home!” Still getting used to the new name, Pete managed to catch himself most of the time, and Charlie was understanding. Placing the can opener in the kitchen drawer and tossing out the old broken one, Pete peered around the corner. “Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When she didn’t appear he walked back to their bedroom. “Charlie, where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A muffled voice echoed from the bathroom. “I’m...I’m in here, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pete leaned into the door. “Everything alright, dear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well…” Charlie called out in trepidation. “I...I did something today. I probably should’ve asked you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Furrowing his brow, Pete placed a hand on the frame. “What is it, Charlie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Promise you won’t be upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pete spoke softly. “Of course not, darling. Just come on out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cracking open just a smidge, Pete saw her ankles at first and it took a moment before Charlie pulled the door back to reveal herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh.” Pete gasped, taking a step back. Charlie was running nervous fingers through her hair, which was now incredibly short, teased into a pouf of curls on top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Wincing, Charlie looked at the floor. “I’m sorry, Peter. You hate it, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pete swallowed, hesitating. “No, no of course not, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t care for the style much myself, really.” Charlie bounced a flat palm on top of the fluffy mass of auburn waves. “It’s called a ‘bouffant,’ apparently. But this is as short as I could get the stylist to go at the salon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Pete forced a smile. “Well, you look lovely, Charlie.” He leaned in to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Peter.” She grinned. “I’m going to wash it. Try to get rid of some of this volume. Then would you…” Pete saw her eyes flick up to his hairline. “Would you help me try to make it look more...more like yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Reasoning behind her decision dawning on him, Pete closed his eyes and nodded. “Ah yes, of course. Not a problem, darling. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Listening to the running shower, Pete decided never to tell Charlie how crestfallen he was at the loss of her gorgeous crimson hair. Pete adored combing his fingers through it, burying his face in it when they made love, the delicious scent of her it carried as it swirled around him. But he realized it was a small price to pay for Charlie’s happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Toweling herself off, Charlie motioned for Pete to join her. Once in the bathroom, he retrieved his can of pomade and a comb. “Okay.” Pete had her hop up on the sink counter. “First things first, we want to make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice, clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> line for your part. Right about </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Picking the corner of the comb in directly above her left eye, Pete drew it straight back over her head, pulling the halves of hair apart. “And then you take the pomade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete unscrewed the lid and Charlie lifted the can from his hand, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. “Mmm...I’ve always loved the smell of this. It reminds me of our first date.” Smiling, she ran a hand over Peter’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Peter grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yes. I could smell it as soon as I got in your car. At first I didn’t know what it was, I thought it might be an air freshener or something. But then when you asked me to dance.” Stroking her fingers over Pete’s sculpted jaw, Charlie bit her lip. “And I put my head on your shoulder, I knew right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Pete’s mouth ticked up into a smile before he leaned down to kiss her. Smiling, he dipped his ring finger into the pomade. “Now, you need less than you think you do.” Scooping out an amount about the size of a dime, he rubbed it between the tips of his fingers and with the heels of his palms, turned her head to face the mirror. “And you just work it through like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Polishing Charlie’s hair back and to the sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing herself in the mirror, Charlie ran her hands over her hair. “Wow...it’s…” Putting a hand over her mouth, she turned to Pete. “Thank you. I love it.” Joining their lips, she smiled and hopped down from the counter. “I’m going to go put on my suit. Will you help me with my chest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Of course, dear.” Following her into the bedroom, Charlie got undressed and Pete circled her with the bandages until she was flat. Donning the suit, Charlie decided to forego the hat in admiration of the new haircut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete’s hands found her waist. “Mmm…” Dipping down, he pressed a kiss below her ear. “My sexy wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie tensed under his arms. “Um...Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” He pulled back, cupping her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Charlie’s eyes shifted. “I know...I know all of this is, um...is still new for us, but…” She looked to the ground. “But I...I really...if it’s possible, I really want you to see me as...as a man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Okay…” Pete nodded, hand running over her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie reached up and interlaced their fingers. “So Peter, that means, um...that means I’m not your wife anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarmed, Pete took a step back. “Charlen-Charlie, what’re you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter…” Charlie walked toward him, laying a hand on his chest. “I want to be your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pete blinked, the corners of his lips turning down appraisingly. Looking into Charlie’s green eyes, he smiled. “I can live with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie polished one of his prominent cheekbones. “Really, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling.” Pete grinned. “I told you. I just want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beaming, Charlie wove his fingers into Pete’s shiny hair, drawing him in for a languid, passionate kiss. Walking them backward to the bed, Charlie began unbuttoning Pete’s shirt, pushing it off his vast shoulders and running his hands over Pete’s firm chest. Knees hitting the mattress, Pete hooked his hands under Charlie’s thighs, lifting him up on the bed and laying him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiffening in his slacks, Pete ground into him, hand snaking between them to rub between Charlie’s legs through his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie broke away. “Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running a tongue over his lips, Charlie lifted an eyebrow. “Can I be on top?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete grinned. “Of course. You know I love when you ride me.” Taking off his shirt the rest of the way, Pete shrugged out of his slacks and boxers and rolled onto his back. Leaving his shirt and jacket on, Charlie took off his slacks and panties, reaching into the bedside stand for a condom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling it over Pete, Charlie positioned himself above him and sank down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter, yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He gasped, rolling his hips gently from side to side to feel Peter’s cock brush against every inner surface before beginning to bounce. Pete’s large hands flowed across his thighs and he placed one thumb over Charlie’s clit, twirling over it in rhythm with their movements as he began thrusting into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undulating on top of him, Pete could feel the slight clutch of every upstroke as Charlie used his knees to piston himself on his cock. “Oh my darling, you feel so good.” Pete moaned, guiding Charlie’s hips with his free hand and planting his heels into the mattress to clap into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tipping forward to balance on Pete’s chest, Charlie began hurriedly dragging his hips back and forth, moaning loudly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! I love having you inside me! Yes! Just like that! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Feeling Charlie constrict around him, Pete watched as he curled inward, body trembling above him and eyes twitching uncontrollably as his mouth hung open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Charlie composed himself, Pete pulsed inside of him, biting his lower lip to resist the urge to go harder. Catching his breath, Charlie caressed Pete’s face. “Do you want to get on top now, Peter?” Nodding enthusiastically, Pete rolled them over and was just about to drive into Charlie when he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is something wrong?” Pete licked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head. “No, but how about you get behind me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Pete smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, dear.” Shifting, Charlie got on his knees, leaning forward on his elbows and Pete positioned himself behind him, inserting himself once more. He loved when Charlie asked him to do this, because he could pound him recklessly, clinging to his hips and driving his head down into the mattress as one hand curled around to spin over his engorged clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moans rising to screams as he panted a wet spot into the sheets, Charlie pushed himself back on Pete’s cock as he rammed into him with abandon. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Charlie! Charlie, darling! I’m so close! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Whimpering, Pete’s fingertips held Charlie with such force they guaranteed bruises the following day as his hips flew into him for the final time, body falling forward as Charlie tensed around him, cumming in unison, bodies quaking and turning into a puddle of limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling away, Pete sought air and wiped the sweat from his brow as Charlie shrugged off his jacket, overheated. Flopping on top of Pete, Charlie kissed along his crisp jawline, smiling. “Mmm...I love making love to you, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Charlie.” Pete turned to kiss his forehead. Reaching for his cigarettes, Pete lit one, blowing smoke toward the ceiling. “You know...I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but a lot of the other guys, Mike and everyone...they’re always complaining. You know, about...sex. With their wives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete nodded. “Yes. Say they have to go crawling on hand and knee, things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what a shame.” Charlie frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Pete nodded before turning to Charlie and tipping up his chin. “Guess I’m lucky I have a husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smile radiant, Charlie kissed him. They lay together abask in the afterglow of their lovemaking for a while before Charlie piped up. “Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was drawing patterns on Pete’s little belly. “Can I ask you about something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear. Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about, um…” Charlie shifted against him. “I wanted to know more about that man. The one you were with in the army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Body tensing, Pete lowered his arm from behind his head. “Sure, um…” Pete cleared his throat, sitting up and putting out his cigarette. “What would you like to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Charlie took his hand, petting it gently. “I’d like to know what kinds of things you two did together. If you’re willing to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shifting, Pete’s nose flared. “May I ask why you’d like to know, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Well, a couple of reasons. First, if there’s anything you like that I’m not doing,” Tickling her fingers over Pete’s neck, Charlie smiled. “I’d like to know, of course. And I’m curious, if, um...or I guess how it would be if I had...you know, if I had the...the body I wanted.” Shrugging, Charlie smiled sadly. “Hearing about it...it might make me feel better and, um...honestly, ever since you told me, Peter, the idea of it…” A little smirk crept over Charlie’s mouth. “It kind of...excites me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pete pulled his head back. “Well, um…” He chewed his lip. “Mike and I, we...we started up after a few weeks of knowing one another, and uh...we...shared a tent, like I said…” Blinking, Pete took a deep breath. He’d never said any of these things aloud. In fact, he’d tried not to think about them much, except in a couple of private times that he typically preferred not to admit to himself, and he was struggling to find the words. “So when we started it was...it was hands only, you know.” Pete looked at his lap. “Then...Mike was the first one who...used his mouth on me and, um...no one...no one had ever done that to me before…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cozying up to him, Charlie brought his lips to Pete’s neck, pressing delicate kisses. “Did it feel good, Peter?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning into him, Pete rubbed Charlie’s arm a little. “Yes. So good. None of...the girls back home wouldn’t do those kinds of things before marriage, usually, you know, and, um...so when Mike did that, I...it was really something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to kiss his neck, Charlie worked his fingers into Pete’s hair. “And what did you do, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his hand to Charlie’s waist, Pete lowered his voice. “The next night I...I used my mouth, too.” Pete picked at a loose string on Charlie’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Charlie asked, coming around to press his forehead to Pete’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete hesitated. Then in an almost impossibly small voice, he responded, barely moving his lips. “Yes, dear. I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers trailing over Pete’s chest, Charlie leaned in. “Did you do anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breath catching, Pete nodded. “One night...Mike, he...he let me go inside of him.” Pete swallowed. “But then, um...the war ended and we were shipped back home. So I never saw him again.” Hands crawling over themselves, Pete stared at the bed in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Charlie combed his fingers through Pete’s hair. “Peter, did you...were you in love with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete met Charlie’s eyes for a moment, pleading, before looking away. “I’m sorry, darling…” He said quietly, bringing a hand to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter, honey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie took his cheek and turned him. “You’re allowed to love more than one person. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete gave Charlie a half smile. “You’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Charlie rubbed his back. “I want you to have that. What you and Mike shared sounds very special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete squeezed his hand. “Thank you, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight and they were quiet for a moment. “So you...Mike was never...you know...inside of you?” Charlie asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Pete shook his head. “And we only did it that way the one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers playing over Pete’s thick thigh, Charlie rested his head on his shoulder. “Is that something you ever wanted, Peter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Pete tense beneath him, Charlie worried he may have pushed him too far. “I, um…” Pete picked at his thumb. “I thought about it...but I don’t know. Mike, when I...he said it felt...well, he said that it hurt at first when we started, but that by the end it...felt really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “That’s what I’ve heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Pete pulled an inquisitive face. “And just where might you have heard such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing his head back, Charlie laughed and grabbed his stomach. “You remember my friend Stanley? The one from high school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes and peering into the distance, Pete nodded. “Oh yeah, right. Shorter fellow? Blond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Charlie nodded. “Well, he’s a homosexual. He told me all about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright. Huh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie squeezed his thigh a little. “He also told me that, um...that sometimes people will...will put their fingers inside to, um...to hit this special spot. And that it feels really good. Particularly when someone is using their mouth…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete nodded. “Interesting. I’ve never heard of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, Stanley...he told me how if you...if you ever want me to try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freezing, Pete’s head slowly swiveled toward him. “Maybe, um...next time you’re down there we could…” Pete nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, honey.” Kissing his cheek, Charlie smiled. “You just let me know, okay? Stanley’s the one who taught me that other finger thing you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes going wide, Pete tipped his head. “You mean the…?” Holding up three fingers, he swirled them in the air. Charlie nodded. “Wowza.” Pete shook his head. “I need to buy him a fruit basket or something.” Both laughing, Charlie changed and they snuggled up to go to bed, Pete holding him close, grateful for their trust in one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Pete loved his time away from the Amalgamated Globe circuit, after the first couple of weeks he typically found himself with too much time on his hands. By then he already completed any repairs around the house that built up in his absence, and Charlie often had errands or meetings of various kinds to attend to during the day, leaving Pete at home to twiddle his thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One late morning, bored, Pete decided to make the best of his time and headed to the library with a particular purpose in mind. Strolling through the stacks, he wasn’t entirely sure where to start, but he sure as hell didn’t want to ask the elderly librarian, so he took a shot first in the medical textbooks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming across a volume on Human Sexuality, Pete stood in the stacks paging through it, figuring it was best not to read at one of the public tables. Not certain what he was looking for, Pete had several false starts. The entry on homosexuality didn’t give him any information he didn’t already know. Coming across one on Hermaphroditism, Pete found himself absorbed, but alas, it did not apply to Charlie’s situation. Finally after much flipping, he came upon a small section entitled: Transsexualism.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Transsexualism: Transsexuality is a perversion occurring mostly in homosexual men in which they believe themselves to be women. Often these individuals will wear women’s clothing, act in an effeminate manner, and even in some cases seek hormone treatment or surgery to change their genitalia. Treatments for this disorder include talk therapy, chemical castration, electroshock—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete slammed the book shut, face growing hot and hands shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder Charlie was so terrified to tell me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Searching for other volumes, Pete managed to find one less horrifying, with a small blurb about transsexuals and a tiny footnote which read (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cases in ref. Michael Dillon, Roberta Cowell.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extracting a pen from his pocket and making a note on his wrist, Pete replaced the book and headed to the microfiche. First he spent a considerable amount of time looking up Roberta Cowell, but upon reading her story, recognized his error, as she was a man who became a woman. Taking notes regardless, Pete dove into the search for Michael Dillion. There wasn’t much information on him in their small library, but what he did find was fascinating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dillion was a man born as a woman in Britain, a physician, and apparently he received testosterone treatments (the article wasn’t entirely clear on how he obtained these treatments, or what form they took.) But Pete became excited when he read and saw that Dillion managed to get his chest removed, as well as have a penis made by a doctor by the name of Harold Gillies. Filling a page with notes, Pete was bent over and cramping more writing onto the bottom when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, the library is closing, I’m afraid you’ll have to—“ The librarian caught a glance of the article he was reading, bold title clearly visible: </span>
  <em>
    <span>British Doctor Undergoes Sex Change Operation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing her lips, the librarian settled back on her heels. Pete switched off the machine and stood, smoothing over his lapel. Though his face was red, Pete figured he didn’t owe this woman an apology, no matter how much she might glare at him. Pocketing his notes, Pete made his way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the house, Pete was surrounded by the smells of dinner as Charlie smiled at him from the kitchen. “Oh Peter! I was wondering where you were.” He came to give him a kiss. “Dinner’s almost ready, sit down.” Hair freshly washed and fluffy, Charlie stood over the stove in one of Pete’s white undershirts and a pair of black boxers. Pete had gotten him several small pairs of his own, as well as a handful of dress shirts, but he still liked to steal Pete’s baggier items from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling.” Pete wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. “I found out some things today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning off the burner on the beef stew, Charlie spun in his arms. “Oh? What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down.” Pete extracted the paper from his pocket, unfolding it excitedly. “So I went to the library today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Charlie squeezed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flattening out the paper, Pete looked it over. “And I found out quite a bit. First of all, there’s a name for this...well, they used a not very kind word, but for this thing you have. They call it transsexualism, apparently, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I know that, Peter.” Charlie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Pete tilted his head. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing up a hand, Charlie smiled. “Again. Stanley. He has a friend, Erica.  She’s, you know, in the other direction.” Charlie drew his finger through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pete nodded. “Does Stanley know about you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head. “No. I wanted to tell him, but when he told me about Erica, he said he thought she was just ‘a confused gay man’ so I thought he might not understand.” Shrugging, he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Pete squeezed his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Me too.” Charlie sighed. “But that was so sweet of you to go to the library, Peter. I’m sorry, I should’ve said something. I didn’t the first night because I thought that word might scare you, and I don’t know, I guess it slipped my mind since then. Sorry you went to all that trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more, darling.” Pete scanned the page. “I found out about a transsexual man over in Britain. He was able to go on, um…” Pete peered at his notes. “Testosterone treatments, have a double mastectomy, and get a phalloplasty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, Charlie opened his mouth. “Oh...I don’t know what some of those words mean, honey…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scratching his nose, Pete narrowed his eyes, cursing his sloppy handwriting. “Alright, so the, um...the testosterone treatments they didn’t say much about, so I don’t really know what they do or how you get them, but from what I understand they make you more, you know, manly. But the double-mast-thingy is where they remove your chest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his wrist, Charlie gasped. “They’ll actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete gestured to the page. “They did for this fellow, dear. And the phalloplasty. They made him...well, a surgeon made him a...a penis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covering his mouth, Charlie sat back in the chair. “Wow, I...I never thought such a thing would be…” Swallowing, Charlie shook his head. “Peter…” Getting up, Charlie sat in his lap and draped his arms around his neck, kissing him before cradling his head and holding him close. “Peter, I can’t believe you did this for me.” Peppering kisses over his face, Charlie’s eyes were shiny when he pulled back to look at him. “What did I do to deserve you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning up at him, Pete patted his ass. “I just want you to be happy, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing his cheek, Charlie served up dinner and afterward he straddled Pete in his kitchen chair. “Mmm...let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Pete nodded and hoisted Charlie over his shoulder, causing him to squeal with delight as Pete smacked his ass, carrying him to the bedroom. Tossing him down on the mattress, since Charlie was half undressed, Pete unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside, slithering out of his slacks before climbing into the bed. Charlie palmed his cock over his boxers, nipping at Pete’s joined earlobe. “Want me to use my mouth, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Charlie could feel the reverberations through Pete’s chest as he nodded above him. “Yes please, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping onto his back, Charlie peeled off Pete’s boxers, lightly pumping his half hard cock. Licking the tip, Charlie paused. “Peter, did you want me to try putting a finger inside of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at him, Pete took a deep breath. “Yes dear, but, um…” He swallowed. “Go slowly, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, honey.” Spitting on his fingers, Charlie encouraged Pete to spread his legs a little with his other hand before he began massaging gently over his entrance. Taking his cock back into his mouth, Charlie closed his lips around the head, sealing the suction as his middle finger inched inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was taking deep breaths and trying to relax as the odd sensation of Charlie penetrating him began. When Charlie’s finger was fully submerged and he curled it inside, flicking it, Pete’s muscles jumped and he gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, it was like a static shock originated from his depths and radiated outward. “Sorry darling, that just...wow...it just caught me a little off guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling off, Charlie smiled. “Oh, I don’t mind when you swear, honey. Actually I think it’s kind of...sexy when you get that riled up.” He giggled, casually tugging on Pete’s cock as they spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Pete glanced down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yes, if you ever wanted to say, you know...dirty things...I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete smirked. “Really? Like what kind of things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know…” Emerald eyes meeting his, Charlie bent down and grazed Pete’s erection with his cheek. “Maybe something about...how much you want to watch me suck your big cock…” Blushing, Charlie giggled a little and Pete’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my dear, I had no idea you could say such things!” Pete chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, a mischievous grin spread over Charlie’s face. “Let’s see what I can get you to say, honey.” He flicked his finger inside of Pete and once again he twitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sinking down completely, Charlie hollowed his cheeks and began to bob, at the same time starting to pulse his finger inside of Pete. For the first minute or so Pete’s mouth worked open and closed silently as his feet made little kicks in the sheets. As he acclimated to the sensation, Pete wove his fingers into Charlie’s hair and created a small circle with his hips, rotating so he could thrust into his mouth and drive down on his finger in one fluid motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my darling, that feels so good, I…” Pete gathered himself. “I love the way you suck my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie moaned around his sensitive flesh and Pete bit his lip, hips rolling faster when Charlie lifted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dear, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pete whined, eyes clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, honey.” Charlie wiped his mouth briefly. “I just wanted to ask if you’d like a second finger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squirming on the bed, Pete nodded insistently. “Yes, darling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Charlie buried Pete in his throat once more, taking his wedding ring off and setting it on the nightstand before snaking his ring finger in beside the other. He began to use more force in hitting Pete’s prostate, and the sounds that rattled from Pete’s chest were high, vulnerable, and beautiful as he became needy and desperate, his large hands pushing Charlie’s head down over his thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie, yes! Yes! I love fucking your throat! Don’t stop sucking me, darling! Please! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Head thrown to the side, Pete’s eyelids fluttered and his thighs began to shiver as he drove himself down on Charlie’s fingers, saliva pooling around the base of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Charlie, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your mouth! Yes! Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Entire body trembling in a way Pete had never quite experienced, he whimpered and tore at Charlie’s hair as he came harder than he could ever recall, eyes rolling back in his head and heels frantically kicking at the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extricating himself, Charlie went to the bathroom to wash his hands and when he returned, Pete was still attempting to recover, a hand over his brow. Curling up next to him, Charlie touched his arm. “How are you, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncovering his eyes, Pete turned to Charlie. “That was…” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on that for all these years.” Rolling onto his side, Pete took Charlie by the waist, drawing him into a hurried kiss before pushing him back on the mattress and sliding down his body. Removing his boxers, Pete hastily spread Charlie’s legs and dove forward, lapping voraciously and moaning against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! That’s...I…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Panting, Charlie got lost in the sensations as Pete alternated using his tongue, lips, and mouth to pleasure as much of him as possible, digging his sharp jaw forward and dragging Charlie’s hips back so he couldn’t wiggle away from the stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using three of his lengthy fingers, Pete curled inside of Charlie and began thrusting his arm hard and deep, a high shriek jolting out of him each time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter! Yes! Fuck! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Charlie’s thighs locked around his ears as Pete sucked on his clit, rolling it between his lips and flicking it with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heels jittering over his back, Charlie sounded like he was hyperventilating as he mashed his pelvis into Pete’s face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey, I’m cumming! Yes! Fu—“</span>
  </em>
  <span> Screams going silent, Charlie dripped down Pete’s chin as convulsions rocked through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming up, Pete wiped his face and even though Charlie barely had an awareness of his surroundings. Pete couldn’t resist gathering him into his arms and kissing his forehead as he gulped oxygen, pieces of hair sticking to the sweat on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, darling.” Pete whispered, rubbing his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was able to catch a breath, Charlie lifted his face with a weary smile. “I love you, too, Peter.” Folding into one another, it wasn’t long before sleep took them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sitting in their boxers eating breakfast, Pete finished his orange juice and set down the glass as Charlie gestured at him with his fork. “Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Charlie held a hand in front of his mouth as he finished chewing a piece of sausage. “Marion called while you were working in the garage yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Scooping up a forkful of eggs, Pete tilted his head. “What did she have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“She and Mike would like to have dinner.” Charlie shrugged. “I’m thinking Friday, here at our place if that’s alright with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Pete smiled. “Of course, dear. That sounds lovely. Let me know if you need any help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Friday evening arrived and Charlie felt strangely restrained in his green cocktail dress and heels after weeks of being allowed to go about the house in boxers and loose shirts. Underwire digging into his ribs, Charlie pulled at it, wincing, and patted a hand over the bouffant hairdo that took a ridiculously long time to bring to life, before picking up the tartlets and walking them to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And here we are, some appetizers.” Setting them down, Charlie smiled and Mike reached out to pat his shoulder. Charlie despised Mike. Always touching him without asking, even in front of his wife Marion, and making off-color, offensive jokes, he never quite understood why Pete kept company with him, other than the fact that they were on the circuit together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Popping a tartlet into her mouth, Marion nodded approvingly. “Delicious, Charlene. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you’re welcome.” Charlie grinned. “Can I get anyone anything to drink?” He brought his hands together, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pete smiled up at him. “Maybe another Manhattan, darling, if it’s not too much trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Of course, Peter.” Taking his glass, Charlie’s heels clicked to the kitchen and he returned moments later, handing Pete the fresh drink. “Thank you, Charlie.” Pete squeezed his hand and took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Freezing, Charlie glanced around. Oblivious to what he said, Pete turned to set his glass down, but halfway there it dawned on him and, blinking, his hand was motionless in the air, Manhattan hovering an inch or two above the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mike narrowed his eyes. “Did you just call her ‘Charlie’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Clearing his throat, Pete shifted his eyes. “Oh. Yes. Slip of the tongue, I guess.” Thankfully there were no follow up questions, and by the time the tiramisu was cleared away and Mike and Marion made their goodbyes, Charlie sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh goodness, Peter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me out of this dress.” Hand scrambling behind his back for the zipper, Pete saved him the trouble and pulled it down. Charlie felt like he could breathe for the first time in hours. “Ah. Much better.” Stepping out of it and immediately kicking off the heels, Charlie unsnapped the bra as he walked to the bedroom, and Pete couldn’t help but follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Shrugging out of his panties and rifling in the drawer for a fresh pair of boxers, Pete came up behind Charlie, circling his arms around his waist and brushing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry about tonight, dear.” Pete swayed his naked body back and forth. “I’ll try to be more careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s okay.” Charlie shook his head. “It wasn’t a big deal, Peter. I just wish…” Lifting a shoulder, Charlie ran the fabric of the boxers between his fingers. “It’d be nice if things were different, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Pete stroked his arm. “Yes, it would.”  Kissing the sensitive skin of his neck, Pete drew Charlie’s earlobe between his teeth and Charlie leaned back against him with a contented sigh, taking one of Pete’s large hands and placing it between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“At least I have you, Peter.” Charlie hummed as Pete’s fingers began to spin around his clit. “I’m so lucky…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So am I.” Pete breathed, other hand creeping up before he remembered Charlie didn’t like his chest touched and snaked it down to knead his ass instead. Growing hard beneath his slacks, Pete bent his knees, gliding his cock between Charlie’s crack and pushing him against the dresser as Charlie grew slick around his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Panting, Charlie hooked an arm back around Pete, playing with his dark hair. “Oh Peter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rarely hearing him talk like that before, Pete found it spurred him on and he cast his jacket to the floor, hurriedly pulling down his suspenders and undoing the fly of his slacks, allowing them to gather at his knees along with his boxers. Wedging a loafer clad foot between Charlie’s feet, Pete kicked his legs apart and Charlie gasped, clutching the top of the dresser for support as Pete pulled his hips back. Head of his cock smearing over his entrance, Pete hooked a hand under Charlie’s chin, dragging him back until his ear was at Pete’s lips. “Is this what you want, darling?” Voice trembling with desire, it took all of Pete’s restraint not to enter him. “You…” Pete swallowed, hesitating. “You want my cock inside of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding insistently, Charlie reached back to grab Pete’s hip. “Yes Peter, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Tipping forward, Pete groaned and Charlie’s back arched as he penetrated him. Furiously rubbing his clit, Pete’s other strong hand dug into Charlie’s hip, dragging him back as he began slamming into him, Charlie bracing himself against the dresser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! Yes! Yes! Harder!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Driving himself back on Pete’s thick cock, the fingers working between his thighs whipped up a storm inside of Charlie as his moans echoed through the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Surging forth, Pete lifted one of Charlie’s legs back, shoving him hard against the dresser as he did so and pounding into him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like this, dear?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pete growled through gritted teeth as picture frames and knickknacks tumbled to the ground, neither of them registering the sound of breaking china.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Head lolling on top of the dresser, Charlie’s legs shook violently as his fingernails scraped the varnish. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter, yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Constricting around him, Pete let out a whimper, head bending forward to rest on Charlie’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Darling, I...I didn’t put on a condom. I need to pull out now.” Dropping Charlie’s leg, Pete took half a step back and removed himself before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Spinning around, Charlie nodded. “Alright, let me suck you, Peter.” Dropping to his knees, he ensconced Pete in his throat, cock so sensitive Pete whined and his knees buckled, grateful for the dresser so he could stay standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Charlie! Yes! Darling, you’re going to make me cum!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pete cradled his head in both of his sizable hands as Charlie bobbed wildly and moments later his hips jerked forward, Charlie eagerly swallowing his warm cum as Pete’s face lay on his arm, gasping for breath, body quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hoisting his boxers up but stepping out of his slacks, Pete stumbled to the bed and flopped down in exhaustion. Charlie crawled in and Pete tucked an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That was fun, Peter.” Charlie played with his dark chest hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pete nodded. “Yes, dear. Indeed it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea you could be so…” Charlie kissed his neck, grinning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Pete shifted to his side, gathering Charlie into his arms. “I guess you just bring something out in me, darling.” Lifting his eyebrows, Pete met Charlie’s lips before they climbed under the sheets, sleep quickly claiming them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of days later, Pete was attempting to fix the lawnmower, and, getting frustrated, decided to come inside for some lemonade and a break. When he walked in Charlie was on the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great. Thank you. Yes, I’ll be sure to tell him that...It was so nice catching up with you, too...Yes...Talk soon, bye now.” Hanging up, Charlie spotted Pete entering and clapped excitedly. “Honey, guess what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strolling up, Pete scrunched his fingers in Charlie’s hair and smiled. “What, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”So…” Charlie hung his hands on the front of Pete’s shirt. “After dinner with Mike and Marion the other night, I was wondering about things. And I thought, ‘wouldn’t it be nice if we could have friends more like us,’ you know, so we wouldn’t have to hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete stroked his cheek. “Yes darling, that would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Charlie’s face spread into a wide grin. “So I called Stanley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete chuckled. “Of course you did. What did he have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me there’s a bar here in town. People don’t really talk about it, I guess, but it’s known for being a hang out for homosexuals and the like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows, Pete pulled back his head. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yes. Stanley didn’t want to tell me about it at first. But I lied and said I made a new friend who was homosexual and looking for a place to go. So he told me where it is. It’s that little place on Market Street. You know the one next to the butcher shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete turned down the corners of his mouth appraisingly. “Huh. I never heard anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Well…” Charlie smirked. “Why would you, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Pete lowered his hands to Charlie’s waist. “Fair point. So, would you like to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much.” Charlie nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Pete dipped down to give him a kiss. “We can go tonight if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jumping up and down, Charlie clapped excitedly. “Yay! Thank you, Peter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Later, chest flattened and decked out in his suit, Charlie settled the fedora on his head and examined himself in the mirror. There was nothing he could do about his clean cheeks, small hands, and heart-shaped face, but overall he was satisfied as he joined Pete in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Aw…” Pete beamed as Charlie approached. “You look very handsome, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bending down to kiss him, Charlie grinned. “Thank you, Peter.” He ticked his black bow tie. “You too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, dear?” Pete scooped up the car keys. Charlie nodded and Pete made his way to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Peter, wait…” Turning back, Pete furrowed his brow. “Would you pull the car into the garage?” Charlie looked down at himself. “I don’t want the neighbors to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pete nodded. “Of course. Right. Just a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garage door opening, Charlie hopped in the passenger seat and they drove off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parking in front of the bar, Pete got out and walked around to open Charlie’s door. Nervous, Charlie wiped his hands on his slacks and glanced up and down the street as they entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t what Charlie expected. Not overly crowded, music played softly and a handful of couples swayed in the middle of the room, mostly pairs of men though Charlie spotted two women with graying hair doing a box step and smiling at one another. The walls were almost entirely bereft of decoration, and had it not been for the clientele, it would’ve looked like any other local dive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a hand at the small of his back, Pete leaned into Charlie’s ear. “Would you like a drink, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete led Charlie to the bar and they took two stools, a short man with a pencil thin mustache approaching them after a couple of minutes. “What can I get for you two?” Pete ordered a Manhattan and Charlie a Cosmopolitan. Sipping their drinks and looking around curiously, a tall blond man leaned on the counter, waving a bill to catch the bartender’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After placing his order, he caught sight of Charlie. Once receiving his beer, the man rolled his eyes. “Didn’t realize it was Halloween.” He sneered, before turning and strolling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth dropping open, Charlie stared after him. Clenching his jaw, Pete stood but Charlie placed a hand on his chest. “Peter. Don’t. It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Pete took a breath and nodded, sitting back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, just ignore ‘em.” A voice floated over their shoulders. Turning around they saw a large person wearing a suit with slicked back hair, waving a hand. “Some folks want even those of us who are different to all be the same.” They shook their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Charlie cleared his throat, nodding. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m Ruth.” She extended a meaty hand and when Charlie went to shake it, she practically pumped his arm off. “And this…” Turning around, Ruth revealed a tall, waifish blonde. “Is my lady. Lola.” Raising a delicate hand in a timid wave, Lola gave a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Charlie grinned. “I’m Charlie, and this is my husband, Peter.” Ruth shook Pete’s hand as well, and Charlie saw the look of shock pass over his face at her firm grip before she released him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth nodded. “So...first time here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete giggled. “Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of.” Chuckling, Ruth put her hands in her pockets. “But don’t worry. Most folks are a lot more accepting than that one.” She gestured with her head to the blond man. “This is a solid spot. We’ve been coming here for years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great.” Pete smiled. “We've been looking for somewhere to go with, you know, similar-minded people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding knowingly, Ruth rocked back on her heels. “Right. Not always easy to find. Well,” She looked between Charlie and Pete. “How about I buy you two a welcome drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s very kind, thank you.” Charlie smiled. Ordering another Cosmopolitan, Pete got a cola, as he only liked to have one hard drink when he was driving, and Ruth suggested they take one of the tables in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long have you two been together?” Ruth gestured between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Charlie gazed at one another, grinning. “It’ll be 17 years in September.” Pete took Charlie’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Ruth nodded. “Good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Charlie smiled. “How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking a piece of hair behind Lola’s ear, Ruth grinned. “Coming up on four years. Lola here, best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Charlie saw an adorable blush rise in Lola’s fair skin and she crossed her long, knobby fingers on top of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking.” Finishing her beer, Ruth set down the bottle. “How long have you been ‘Charlie’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Eyes shifting, Charlie cleared his throat. “Only a couple of months, I suppose. At least, that’s how long I’ve been, you know, dressing this way and everything. And that’s when I told Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing at him, Ruth tilted her head. “And before that, you had no idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete shook his head. “Nope.” He chuckled. “Caught me a bit off guard at first, I admit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet.” Ruth raised her eyebrows, nodding. “But you stuck by him. That’s beautiful. Most husbands…” Shaking her head, Ruth sighed. “Gotta say I don’t see that happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Pete, Charlie ran his hand over his dark hair. “Yes. I’m incredibly fortunate.” Eyes meeting, they beamed at one another, holding hands under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you go outside dressed like that?” Voice unfamiliar, for a moment Charlie didn’t know where it came from, then he realized Lola finally spoke. Her tone was deep and rich, not matching her appearance at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I...I’ve been too scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame you there.” Ruth shrugged. “It can get dangerous for folks like us sometimes. Hell, this place got raided last year.” Tensing, Pete and Charlie looked around. Neither of them considered that possibility before attending. “Relax.” Ruth waved a hand. “New management now and they’ve got people convinced for the most part. Haven't had any trouble since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded cautiously. “Well, that’s good. I hope it doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ruth nodded solemnly. After a moment of silence, she placed an arm around Lola. “Well, I think we’re going to call it a night. It’s been nice talking to you folks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete grinned. “You too. Ruth, Lola, very nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing his lip, Charlie decided to be bold. “Would you like to come to our house for dinner sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s mighty sweet of you to ask.” Ruth smiled. “Sure, let me give you our number.” Sauntering up to the bar, Ruth returned with a napkin bearing jotted digits. “There you go. Call anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocketing it, Charlie nodded. “Thank you. And thanks again for the drink. It was lovely meeting the two of you.” Saying goodbye, Ruth and Lola strolled into the night and Pete put his arm around Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was brave of you, dear.” Smiling, he kissed Charlie’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Well, they seemed so nice, I didn’t want to risk never running into them again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete patted his hand. “Good choice.” Peering out over the bar, he turned back to Charlie. “Would you like to dance, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Charlie grinned. “Very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete led him to the floor and Charlie draped his arms about his neck, Pete’s hands circling his waist as they slowly moved to the music. “I love when you dance with me, Peter.” Charlie looked into his dark blue eyes, never tiring of their beauty and Pete’s gorgeous long lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Rubbing the small of his back, Pete rotated them as Charlie laid his head on Pete’s vast shoulder. Surrounded by other couples, though there may not have been many rooms in which they could dance, Charlie and Pete smiled as they held one another close, reveling in a glimpse of freedom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Flitting about the kitchen. Charlie removed his apron, wishing Pete would return with the whipped cream so he could put the finishing touches on the trifle before their guests arrived. Door bell sounding, Charlie glanced at the clock in alarm. They were almost fifteen minutes early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charlie opened the door to reveal Ruth and Lola, the former in a broad-shouldered gray suit and tie, beaming, and Lola in a slightly wrinkled pink house dress, waving a hand with a nervous smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hello!” Charlie greeted them. “Come on in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey there, thank you kindly.” Ruth nodded, stepping past the threshold and peering around their house. “Nice place you got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charlie grinned. “Oh thank you.” He gestured to the kitchen table. “Here, sit down. Things are almost ready. I had to send Pete to the store for something, but he should be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Great.” Taking their seats, Ruth sat on the edge of her chair, large arm resting on the table and legs spread wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Can I get you two something to drink? Water? Beer? Wine?” Charlie offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Looking to Lola, Ruth smiled. “I’ll have a beer. Honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you have any sherry?” Lola tilted her narrow head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um…” Charlie blinked his eyes, pondering. “I think we might. Hang on.” Disappearing to the living room, Charlie rummaged in the liquor cabinet and unearthed a tiny bottle of sherry that likely was a gift from their wedding, returning to the kitchen and brandishing it proudly. “Here we are. I’ll get you a glass.” They didn’t have any sherry glasses, but Lola was fine sipping from a martini one and Charlie passed Ruth a beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After lifting the chicken from the oven and tenting the meat, Charlie joined them at the table. “I’m so glad you were able to come. It was great meeting you two the other night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Us too.” Ruth tilted her head at Lola, who nodded in silence. “Always happy to meet more folks in the community. And you two seem like a very sweet couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, thank you. That’s kind of you to say.” Charlie brought a hand to his chest. “So do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ruth smiled. “So you and Peter, things have been going well since you came out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Charlie took a sip of his drink. “Yes. Actually, I think in some ways it brought us closer together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Really?” Tilting her head, Ruth knocked back a swig of beer. “How’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, well…” Fidgeting, Charlie wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know if it was appropriate to share certain things, and beyond that, Charlie wasn’t sure Pete would want him to. “Well, we, um...we’ve been able to tell each other some things and, um...try...try some new things together...so that’s been...nice.” Shifting his eyes away, Charlie rubbed at the condensation on his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Corners of her lips turned down appraisingly, Ruth nodded. “That’s great, I’m glad to hear that. Do you mind if I ask?” She leaned forward a little. “And you can tell me it’s none of my business, but...you and Peter, when you’re together...you know…” Ruth lowered her voice, and gestured with her beer. “Is he...always, you know...the </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>...in the bedroom, for lack of a better term?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh…” Charlie squirmed in his seat, eyes falling to the floor. “Well...well, yes. He is. But…” Swallowing, Charlie’s face grew pink. “I think...you know, if I had, um...if I possessed the right equipment, things might be...I think Peter would be open to...but I don’t, so…” Shrugging, Charlie chewed his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ruth chuckled. “Oh honey, you know...you know they have...well, there are things you can wear to make up the difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah…” Nodding, Charlie finished off his drink. “I’ve heard about them. Never actually seen one or anything though. I wouldn’t have the slightest idea how to go about getting...something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well…” Twisting her almost empty beer bottle into the table, Ruth raised an eyebrow. “There’s a little shop downtown. But, it’s pretty seedy. Not the most pleasant place to go, and I wouldn’t recommend you going by yourself. If anything, go with Peter, or have him go alone. But I can tell you where to find it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding thoughtfully, Charlie thanked her, and after Pete arrived the four of them had a pleasant evening filled with good food and great conversation. After Ruth and Lola left with warm goodbyes, Pete and Charlie laid in bed, house quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Peter?” Charlie murmured into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Shifting toward him, Pete stroked his arm. “Yes, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So...so, while you were out of the house today, Ruth and I, we were...we were talking. And she told me...about this store in town…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Store?” Pete raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yes. A...a sex shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh.” Pete blinked in surprise. “I see. What about it, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well…” Charlie rubbed Pete’s little belly. “They have...they have, you know, there are...there are things I could wear when we make love...if you ever...if you would want me to…” Voice barely above a whisper, Charlie lowered his head to Pete’s shoulder. “If you want me inside of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Tensing, Pete’s large hand closed around Charlie’s wrist. “Oh...oh, well…” Pete swallowed, shifting on the mattress. “I, um…” He cleared his throat. “That’s...yes. That’s something we could try. If you’d like...I mean…” Flipping onto his side, Pete lifted his fingers to play with Charlie’s hair, head tilted low. “I’ve...I’ve always been curious…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Caressing Pete’s face, Charlie smiled. “Yes, Peter. I’d like to try. If you would. Ruth said it’s kind of a sleazy place though, so we should be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Pete’s hand traveled down to Charlie’s waist, and folding into his body, when Pete spoke again, his voice was high and soft. “But…” He paused. “If...if we do that, darling, you’re...I guess...I just worry...you won’t…” Pete chewed on his lip. “You won’t think of me differently, will you? I don’t know...maybe it’s silly, but I just…” Sighing heavily, Pete shook his head. “I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>”Oh Peter, not at all.” Charlie pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I want us to be able to explore things together. And there’s nothing wrong with wanting pleasure.” Moving his body against him, Charlie tossed a leg over Pete’s waist, corralling him near. “I want to do things that make you feel good, Peter. There’s no shame in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Grinning, Pete’s shoulders fell and he joined his lips to Charlie’s briefly. “Thank you, dear. I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sitting before the storefront, Charlie and Pete watched as patrons scurried in and out, more often than not wearing hats pulled low and collars gripped high. Even from the outside it looked shady, but they steeled themselves, walking side by side in their suits through the swinging glass door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once inside they instantly felt dirty. Not because of the surrounding paraphernalia, but because of the dingy conditions in which the room was kept. Walls streaked with water damage, ceiling tiles missing with exposed wires hanging, carpet with massive unidentifiable stains, and a smell that neither of them cared to breathe in for longer than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Fortunately, though, the place was quite well organized, and strolling past the large selection of adult videos, Pete and Charlie came to the toy aisle. Stopping in front of the harnesses, Charlie tilted his head. “Oh...I guess we should’ve taken some measurements.” Taking one from the rack, he fingered the nylon straps, unsure how to tell what would fit his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well…” Pete frowned, holding it up in front of Charlie. “Why don’t we get whatever ones we think are the closest?” Pete lowered his voice and leaned in. “I don’t want to have to come back, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Shaking his head fervently, Charlie selected a small and a medium and they moved on to the corresponding dildos. “Well…” Smirking, Charlie nudged Pete with his shoulder. “I suppose this choice is up to you, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Blinking at the array before him, Pete shook his head. “I...I don’t have any idea, if I’m honest, darling. How do you…” Lifting his hands in exasperation, Pete sighed. “How do you know what feels good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hmm, well…” Charlie eyed the toys. “If you want my opinion, and I’m no expert obviously, considering the only one I’m familiar with is, well…” Winking at Pete, he grinned. “You want something with a decent curve.” Charlie nodded. “And, as much as I love yours, honey.” Charlie placed a hand on Pete’s arm. “It might be best to start out with something smaller. It being your first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Pete scanned the wall and chose one that seemed to meet those specifications. “Alright.” He shrugged. Then, biting the inside of his cheek, Pete raised a tentative hand and grabbed a second, larger one. “For, um...I mean...if we get more comfortable down the road…” Eyes shifting, Pete added it to the pile of items in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rubbing his shoulder, Charlie nodded. “Good plan, Peter. Do you want to look at anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No.” Pete shook his head. “You?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nothing in particular.” They were making their way to the register when Charlie caught Pete’s arm. “Wait, we need some of this.” Pointing to a display, Pete saw dozens of different kinds of lubricant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh right, yes.” With different testers available, Pete and Charlie tried a few kinds out on their fingers, some too tacky, some practically water, before finding one they agreed was suitable and grabbing two bottles. The salesperson seemed incredibly bored, adding together their items while barely looking up from a smutty magazine. Handing them the large brown paper bag, Pete and Charlie left, heading back home excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Once in their bedroom, Charlie removed his bottoms and stood in their bedroom in a white undershirt, he and Pete trying to decipher the harness. “Alright, I think this is the front, darling.” Pete knelt, cigarette balanced in the corner of his mouth as he outstretched the loops before Charlie’s feet. But pulling it up his knees, Pete found he was mistaken. “Oops, alright, let’s try again.” Flipping it around, they managed to get the front on correctly, but now it was inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Pete shook his head and Charlie stepped out of it once more as he wrestled with the black straps. “Here. This has to be it.” Inching it up Charlie’s hips, finally in the right position, Pete stepped behind him and began tightening the buckles while Charlie did the ones on the front. Once secure, Pete slipped a finger under and tugged. “How’s that, dear? Too tight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Charlie shook his head. “Perfect.” Running his hands over it and smiling, it was then that they realized in order to get the dildo placed, they would need to reverse half of the work they just completed. Muttering, Pete loosened the straps, as did Charlie, and they worked the harness slightly down his thighs, dildo gliding into the o-ring before Charlie raised it and they secured him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down and seeing a reasonable facsimile of a hard cock between his legs, Charlie’s throat tightened and he blinked rapidly, at the same time a tingle radiating from his clit outwards. Playing with it, Charlie tugged and bent the dildo, smiling delightedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Pete grinned, hands at Charlie’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great.” Charlie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipping down, Pete began kissing Charlie’s neck, strong fingers encircling the dildo. “You look very sexy, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...you think so?” Turning to capture Pete’s soft lips, Charlie wound his fingers into his dark hair and lightly ground the dildo against his thick thigh as Pete’s large hands came down to knead his ass. Pulling away, he took Pete’s square chin. “Take off your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, Pete lifted an eyebrow. “Alright, dear.” Unbuttoning his shirt, Charlie watched as Pete disrobed, exposing his glorious body, cock heavy between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers trailing over his abdomen, Charlie swiveled in close, standing on his toes and drawing his nose over Pete’s cheek. “Lie down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete climbed into the bed and Charlie crawled in after, bottle of lube in hand. “Spread your legs.” Doing so, Charlie found he enjoyed bossing Pete around a bit as he bent forward and took his cock in hand, the thin skin gliding up Pete’s shaft as Charlie rotated his wrist. Squeezing some of the sticky liquid over his fingers, Charlie circled Pete’s entrance, eyeing him. “Do you want my fingers inside you, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete took a deep breath and told his body to relax. “Yes, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inserting only one at first, Charlie observed Pete’s face, the slight increase in tension around his sparkling sapphire eyes, the way his lips gently parted as Charlie sank inside, dropping open completely when he flicked over Pete’s prostate. Pulsing, Charlie lowered himself and took the head of Pete’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking the frenulum with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Charlie, yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pete nodded insistently, heels digging into the mattress as he began driving himself down on Charlie’s fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That feels so good, darling…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big hands coming up to guide Charlie’s head, Pete rolled his hips forward, back arching as he thrust his cock deeper into Charlie’s throat. When Pete was whimpering, thighs twisting in and out, head pressed back hard against the pillow, Charlie tapped his hip to be let up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing him, Charlie rose and looked into Pete’s lust-filled eyes. “Do you want me inside of you, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing hard, Pete stared at Charlie, combing back his short red hair. “Yes. Yes, dear, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ascending his body, Charlie caught Pete’s lips, one hand fisting into his chestnut hair while the other rubbed circles over the tip of his cock. Mouth hot against Pete’s ear, Charlie deepened his voice. “Do you want me to fuck you, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiver creeping over his body, Pete’s eyes fell shut and he caressed Charlie’s arm. “Yes. Charlie…” Licking his lips, Pete swallowed, whispering softly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers trickling over Pete’s face, Charlie smiled before kneeling between his legs. Spreading lube over the dildo and adding more to Pete, he brushed the head against Pete’s entrance. “Are you ready, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Pete settled back on the pillow. “Yes. Just...just go slowly, alright, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tipping forward delicately, Charlie watched as Pete’s body absorbed the head, his eyes clenching shut as Pete released a gasp. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Teeth gritted and jaw popping, Pete nodded. “Just...just give me a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Holding still, Charlie waited until Pete relaxed, opening his eyes and looking up at him with a little nod to proceed. Inching forward, they continued that way, pausing every so often until Charlie was fully sheathed inside of Pete, who let out a long breath. “How is it, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…” Pete blinked at the ceiling. “Odd.” He swallowed. “And stings a little. But...nice, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massaging one of his thighs, Charlie shuffled his knees forward a bit. “Alright, do you want me to start moving now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.” Pete nodded, extending his hand forward. Interlacing their fingers, Charlie smiled down at him as he rolled his hips. Other hand tugging on Pete’s thick cock, Charlie attempted to develop a rhythm, but it was far more difficult than he anticipated. No other activity prepared Charlie for this, and thrusting into Pete, he quickly found himself fatigued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adjusting his angle and encouraging Pete to lift his pelvis a bit, Charlie tried to hump into him and curve his hips at the end the way Pete did when he was inside of him, knowing how spectacular that could feel. Almost immediately he was rewarded when the action rattled high, vulnerable whimpers from Pete, his head tossed to the side, thighs pistoning himself down onto Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Just like that! Fuck me! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Face screwed up and nodding vigorously, Pete’s hand was gripping his with such force that Charlie’s fingers were starting to hurt, but he didn’t want to stop as he flashed over Pete’s cock, attempting to throw himself forward as effectively as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie! I love you! Charlie!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pete was whining openly now, thrashing up and down on the bed and Charlie desperately wished he could feel the inside of his body as he saw the tremors travel over the surface of Pete’s thighs, his mouth gaping, Pete’s upper body lifting from the bed and eyes nothing but white as he let out a throaty shriek. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Charlie! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ropes of cum shot over Charlie’s knuckles and across Pete’s abdomen as Charlie’s hips ground to a halt and Pete gradually fell limp to the pillow, shaking, normally pristine hair in a sweaty disarray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still inside, Charlie couldn’t help himself. The sight of Pete splayed out before him, firm chest heaving, pale skin flushed pink, spent cock going soft, elegant lips parted in ecstasy and weary, pretty eyes blinking up at him through the lashes was too much. Slipping his fingers below the strap of the harness, Charlie frantically rubbed his clit, biting his lip and staring at his handsome husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dripping wet, it didn’t take long. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Peter! Yes! I love you! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gasping, Charlie quivered as he squeezed Pete’s knee, falling to the side and resting his head on Pete’s leg for a moment before pulling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he composed himself a little, Charlie got up and removed the harness, cleaning it before rejoining Pete, who laid in bed with a hand to his forehead, attempting to put himself back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, honey?” Charlie combed back his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete nodded. “Yes. I just...I liked it a lot.” He swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around Pete, Charlie planted a kiss on his shoulder. “How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete was slow to respond, and when he did he chose his words carefully. “I think I...I think I’m alright. For a moment I was concerned. But it’s...it’s good.” Nodding reassuringly, mostly to himself, Pete held Charlie’s hand and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Charlie kissed his cheek. “And plus…” Lips dragging below Pete’s ear, Charlie’s leg draped over his waist. “You were so sexy, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Pete turned to face him. “You think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Yes. It made me crazy seeing you that way, I just wish…” Suddenly, a weight settled over Charlie, an acrid taste appearing in the back of his throat. “I just wish there was a way to do it for real…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, darling…” Pete tucked his auburn hair behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think…” Folding himself into Pete, his strong arms came around to hold him near. “Do you think I’ll ever get there? Or…” Face squished against Pete’s chest, Charlie’s voice was low and muffled. “Am I going to be stuck like this forever, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Massaging his back, Pete’s heart ached for his husband and he released a heavy sigh. “I don’t know, darling.” He shook his head. “But...I...well, I’ve been considering a few things.” Clearing his throat, Pete sat up and took both of Charlie’s hands. “You know...you know, dear, that I have to go back out on the road in a couple of weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Charlie frowned, cupping Pete’s strong jaw. “I miss you terribly whenever you do, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Pete lifted his hand to cover Charlie’s and nodded. “Me too, darling. But...I was thinking that...maybe...maybe if I really buckle down, really give it a good shot, I can scrape together some extra money this time around. And so maybe…” Pete looked at their joined hands. “If I can manage that, when I come back home, we...we could sell the house. And if you want to, go over to England. See what that doctor is all about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing Pete’s fingers, the other hand dropped Pete’s and covered Charlie’s mouth, trembling. “Peter, you...you would really do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear.” Pete smiled, rocking forward to peck Charlie’s forehead. “Anything to make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprang from Charlie’s eyes and he shook his head. “But Peter...this is our whole lives...Just up and leaving like that? To a different country? We wouldn’t know anyone, and you’d have to find a new job, and—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Charlie’s face in his hand, Pete shook his head. “No.</span>
  <em>
    <span> This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is our whole lives, darling.” Pete squeezed their joined hands, lifting them to his heart. “And if you’re going to be miserable over here, then I’ll go anywhere so you get to be yourself and we can love one another openly. I’ll do whatever it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too overwhelmed to speak, Charlie gathered Pete to himself, face in the crook of his neck as he wept with gratitude for the beautiful, compassionate man who stood alongside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several months later, Charlie anxiously paced around the house. Expecting Pete home, he knew it would be some time that day after Pete called him from yet another motel the night before, but wasn’t able to give him specifics. For that reason he had to go with a cold dinner of salads and sandwiches, but he whipped together a rich chocolate cake with ganache frosting that he hoped would make up the difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was needlessly passing a dust rag over the armoire when he heard the key in the lock and scurried to the door eagerly, practically jumping up and down as it swung open. “Peter, honey, I’m so glad you’re—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as Charlie saw the man standing before him, his arms fell and his eyes went wide. Pete wavered in the doorway, ratty woolen suit hanging off his abnormally scrawny frame. Features always crisp and handsome; pallid, gray skin now stretched over hollow cheekbones and hung in bags under haunted eyes. Gone for less than a year, Pete looked as though he aged a decade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extending his arms, he gave Charlie a weak smile. “Hello, darling.” Still in shock, Charlie stepped forward and hugged Pete, frightened at how little there was of him to hold onto. Leaning back, Pete looked into his eyes. “Charlie, I have big news. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Charlie brought a hand to Pete’s face, studying him. “Alright, but...Peter, what...are you...what happened? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, dear.” Pete shrugged him off and reached into his pocket, fishing out a form. “Look.” Charlie noticed his hand trembled slightly as Pete brandished the paper. “I did it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Salesmen of the Year. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did it. And it comes with a bonus and everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, congratulations, honey!” Charlie tried to be jubilant, but now that he was close to Pete he could hear him wheezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what this means?” Wild blue eyes the only thing that appeared alive in his gaunt face, Pete shook the certificate. “We can go to England. I did it, darling. I did it. I did it.” Pete seemed to be explaining to himself as his shaking increased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guiding him to a chair, Charlie sat Pete down. “Yes Peter, you did.” Gritting his teeth, Charlie blinked rapidly. “I’m so proud of you, thank you so much, honey.” He placed a glass of water before Pete, as well as generous servings of everything and a large slice of cake. “I’ll just...I’ll be right back.” Wrapping his mouth around a bite of sandwich, Pete patted his hand and gave Charlie a muffled thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Striding quickly to the bathroom, Charlie locked the door behind him, tearing a towel from the cupboard. Burying his face, he collapsed to the floor, sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete wanted to put the house on the market right away, but Charlie forced him to lay around for at least two weeks, doing nothing while he made decadent dishes designed to fatten him up. When Charlie saw a semblance of the man he loved returning, he agreed to Pete’s persistent requests and the For Sale sign went up in the front yard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedged into their seats, Charlie was nervous, never having flown before, and Pete put an arm around him. “It’ll be alright, dear. Don’t worry. They say it’s safer than driving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Thank you, Peter. I’ll be alright, I just…” He shook the nerves from his hands. “I just need to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete kissed his temple as they completed boarding. All of their possessions shipped, Charlie and Pete had a small apartment waiting for them outside of London and an appointment with Dr. Harold Gillies on the books for three months down the road, the earliest they could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telling everyone, with the exception of Ruth and Lola, that it was always Pete’s dream to live abroad after his brief time in Europe during the war, they had a huge going away party, and though many kind things were said and they would miss their family and friends, both Charlie and Pete couldn’t wait for their adventure, often staying up until dawn chatting in bed in the weeks beforehand, imagining their new life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wheels lifting, Charlie took a deep breath and Pete interlaced their fingers. “Are you ready, darling?” Tilting his head, Pete smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie grinned. “Yes, Peter. I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand in hand, Pete and Charlie sped toward the future, uncertain precisely what it might hold, but knowing they would face it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PSA: Do NOT bind your chest with elastic/Ace bandages. It is not good for you! Get a proper binder in the correct size. I only used that because of the time period and their limited access to appropriate options. </p><p>Also, Charlie’s pronouns will change in the writing as they change for Pete, just FYI.</p><p>And for anyone who’s curious, the title comes from the song ‘Save The Last Dance For Me’ by The Drifters.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>